Things Better Left Unsaid
by Desert Orchid
Summary: What goes on in shino's mind... multiple character bashing. Hey, I don't hate them... just wanted to be fair.


Another one from my mindless world. Here we incorporate the little saying "If you have nothing good to say, then just don't talk at all." Notice our lovely Shino Aburame, the strong silent type, and see just how seriously he takes this bit of wisdom. And please keep in mind that I have yet to read the manga, have yet to reach episode 90, and don't give a friggin' piece of crap whether I make sense or not.

Disc: Don't own them, don't care. This is just for fun, and for all you party poopieheads out there, my dear Rach and I have some advice for you: get those tree trunks out of your asses. Enjoy.

----

"Shino!"

It was a clear morning, beautiful with the crystal sky smiling on the inhabitants of Konohagakure, the birds and the bees a-flurry in creating life -snicker-, except for one sordid fact: Shino Aburame's screechy mother.

"Go get rice vinegar from the store near the ramen house! I need more for the meal this evening!"

/Evil, lazy bitch. Why doesn't she get up on her ass and just go to the damned store herself? Everyone knows how she flirts with that asshole clerk there. Airhead whore. I wonder how someone as brilliant as me came from her?/ "Yes mother, right away." He pushed open their door with a bit of effort, as a pile of dead things was barricading the entryway, emitting quite a foul smell.

"Yo Shino!" Kiba, with Akamaru tucked in his jacket, came bounding alongside him, on his way to the-store-near-the-ramen-house. "Where you off to? Can I come along?" Glancing on Shino's door, Kiba frowned. "What on earth is that? Are those..."

Shino pulled him away from the house. /Nosy, smelly brat. Why does he keep butting in all the time? Does he even wash that thing he wears on his head? Must be prime breeding ground for hair lice. Have to keep my bugs away from getting contaminated by them. Does he even bother taking a bath after he plays with that damned, scraggly mutt of his?/ "Never mind it. I'm going to buy vinegar for my mother."

"You guys off to the ramen house? Wait for me!" Chouji came rolling out of nowhere, his cheeks stuffed with barbecue. "Sensei's just been treating me! It's such a great day!"

/Pudgy, messy blubberball. Why does he have to shove those filthy hands of his at my face? Dumb egghead doesn't realize that what he's doing will kill him. Good, one more piece of senseless flesh removed from this world./ "Yes, we're headed to the store near there."

Shikamaru, in a showcase of good sense, decided to be left behind.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you'd all be coming here! Pull up a chair!" Naruto's delighted babble filled the ramen stall. /Dumb, fox-faced bleach kid. And since when does he act like he owns the ramen house, putting up his filthy sandals on the counter like that? Brainless bag of air/. Abandoning the quest for vinegar for later, Shino sat down with the other genins. Already seated were Sakura, /there she is, the other half of the bimbo duo. I wonder where the other is? Must be cleaning out her skull for any remaining traces of brain./ Hinata, /don't understand what the big deal is with the Hyuuga clan if they produce such a talentless heir. No wonder they had to group me with her and the hairball. Left alone and both would kick the bucket sooner than you can say pollinate my -toot-/ and surprisingly, the elder Hyuuga genin, Neji /there he is, that great, big-headed bird boy. I wonder why he's being friendly with Naruto? My initial guess must have been correct; Hyuuga Neji is a fag/. (spicy marmalade : I'm sorry love! But I had to be fair to the others! I'll make it up to you, promise! Neji: ...if this is what destiny calls for...)

"Hey, move a bit, will you?"

Shino glanced to the edge of the counter as Sasuke, bedecked in his sexiest black suit with the matching holey elbow pads, sidled up on the chair next to his.

"Itadakimasu!"

The general clapping of chopsticks and sipping of ramen shut the pie hole of our beloved Shino's brain-mouth until Sasuke said, "Hey, could you pass the salt?"

/Oh my god. He's talking to me!! Me!! Uchiha Sasuke, my number one fantasy, my reason for killing cats. Those striking eyes, those luscious lips, those slender fingers he reaches out to me. That posture! He could well pose for a playgirl magazine! Heck, he could pose for playboy and nobody would complain!! If I had my way with him, he'd be tied naked to my futon with chakra strings, and I'd watch as my bugs eat all of it off before my turn comes, when he finally screams out "Shino! I'm co-"/

"Come on man, pass the salt already!"

Shino grabbed the saltshaker, shoved it to Sasuke's face, and hurried up to leave.

"What's the matter with him?" Naruto asked, his mouth half-full.

"Dunno," replied Kiba, "weird guy, Shino is. This morning, their front door had a pile of dead cats in front. Wonder why though? Must be some sort of bug experiment of his." He polished off the rest of his ramen with one gulp.

----

Spicy Marmalade: Shiz! This one took me an hour!! Oh well, those spurt of the moment things are really what you have to act up on, just to reduce the frustration brought about by studies, people and life in general.

a friend of mine said that "every time you -toot-, the higher powers kill a kitten." Just guess what toot is, then. Ja.


End file.
